Ruby Lips
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: "You can make any woman jealous." She muttered. Duo blushed. "I am fully male and this padded bra feels funny as hell." He complained. "How do you wear these things everyday?" - A mission undercover, as a female, leads to Heero admitting his fetish for lush lips, covered in red lip paint. 1x2 Color Collection Original!


***Grins* What can I say, Duo's got a pretty mouth!**

* * *

**Ruby Lips** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

"I can't believe this!" Duo screamed. With another glare he looked back at his reflection. He couldn't believe this! They had made him into a GIRL! A GIRL!

"God damnit!" He hissed, glaring at the makeup that was perfectly spread over his face and neck.

"Maxwell." Noin rapped on the door. "Are you dressed?"

"No." He huffed. He heard Noin sigh and open the door. When her eyes landed on his outfit she gaped. "Oh wow. You really look like a female." She muttered as her eyes ran over the blue flower print kimono. She took in the light hints of blue eye shadow and mascara, along with the blush and foundation. Finally topping it all off with the bright ruby red lips that shined brightly in the light. Her eyes ran over the loose strands of flowing chestnut curls. Half in a ponytail while the rest left un bound.

"You can make any woman jealous." She muttered.

Duo blushed. "I am fully male and this padded bra feels funny as hell." He complained. "How do you wear these things everyday?"

Noin chuckled. "It hurts worse if we don't, believe it or not."

Duo sighed and smoothed out his kimono again. He shifted, revealing the large split up the side, showing off his lean pale legs.

"Oh wow." Hilde commented as she got a glimpse of him. "You are most certainly drool worthy in anything."

Duo glared. "Don't even." He hissed. "I just want to get this over, now."

"Then lets move." Noin nodded Duo ahead.

~Four hours later~

"Stupid, moronic, idiotic assholes." Duo growled as he slammed the office doors open.

The night secretary jumped and frowned. "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't HEY!" She shouted as Duo continued down the hallway toward the elevators. "SECURITY!" Duo heard her shout as the doors closed.

That comment had not helped his mood at all. For the last four hours he had been throwing himself at this man so that they could get the information they needed to throw him in jail. Duo had been the one selected to parade himself around in a dress for four hours.

Once the doors opened he stepped out. Halfway down the hall Heero came from their office, gun raised.

Duo glared. "I swear to god Yuy. If you don't lower that thing now I will personally kill you." He growled, eyes darkening. "I've spent the past four HOURS in this DRESS." He hissed. "I don't need your hit now. I am NOT in the mood to fuck around with you right now."

Heero stood stock still, staring at Duo. "Duo?" He whispered in slight disbelief. He'd never seen the man in drag, in public, before. The difference was shocking to say the least.

"Who else you dick." Duo steamed. "Now move! I want to get this crap off! NOW!"

Heero's eyes were transfixed on Duo's lips. He watched as the ruby colored things moved but he heard nothing. His hands went lax and he nearly dropped his gun as Duo started to move past him.

Duo in a dress was something he'd seen once or twice before, but Duo wearing ruby lipstick was something completely foreign to him.

His hand shot out on it's violation and wrapped around Duo's wrist, dragging him back to him. His eyes never left those ruby lips.

"Yuy." Duo growled before freezing at the lustful look Heero was giving him. 'Oh god.' "Heero?"

He heard the 'Ka-thunk' as the gun hit the floor and Heero's other hand came up to gently swipe across the red surface of his lips. He gulped on instinct at the predatorial look Heero was giving him.

Before he knew what was happening, Heero had him slammed against a wall and crushing his lips to his while one hand dove up and under the kimono's split. He groaned as Heero's hand traced higher and higher up his thigh.

Finally Heero pulled back, eyes clouded in lust. "Duo."

Duo panted and let his head fall back against the wall as Heero's hand ventured higher. He gasped as certain areas were handled. Through half lidded eyes he looked at Heero in question. Had he past the breaking point? Had he finally made Heero notice him and how he felt towards him?

Heero pressed his lips against Duo's again, swiping his tongue along Duo's bottom lip, demanding entrance. He was granted and plunged in. He pressed closer, forcing Duo's legs farther apart, as Duo groaned, low and deep.

His other hand knotted in long chestnut strands as he ravished Duo's mouth. Pulling back finally for much needed air, he frowned when he noticed that the lipstick had been badly smudged.

Duo gasped in breaths. "All I had to do was wear lipstick?" He joked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He teased.

Heero glared at him. "It wasn't necessarily the lipstick."

Duo's brow scrunched. "The color?" Heero grunted before kissing the breath out of Duo yet again.

~END~

Hope you enjoyed yourselves, we all know Heero is...bloody bastard...


End file.
